1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a detection technique, in particular, to a detection method for configuration of power supply units (PSUs) and a detection system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is configured with many kinds of hardware, among which the most important is PSUs. The configuration of PSUs may be a single PSU configuration, a dual PSU configuration, or a multi PSU configuration. Incorrect PSU configuration may affect the quality of the server, for example, the start-up fails, the set value is wrong, or the configuration location of PSUs is wrong.
Currently, the PSU configuration is checked manually by inserting jumps according to the single, dual, or multi PSU configuration, and then visually checking whether the number and location in the PSU configuration are correct. According to a location where a jump is inserted, a controller in a conventional server only can identify whether PSUs exist at the target location, but cannot identify the actual number of the PSUs. The controller also cannot know whether the location of any jump is wrong. Thus, manual check is required to check whether any jump is placed at a wrong location and check the configuration number of PSUs. However, the manual check depends on the degree of strictness of an operator, so the production quality of the PSU configuration of the server is hard to handle, and the problem is especially hard to track after shipment. Moreover, high labor and operating costs are spent in checking the problem of the server.
Therefore, how to realize a detection method for configuration of PSUs to determine that both the number and location of the configured PSUs are correct, thus improving the quality of hardware configuration is a problem to be overcome.